Fullmetal Vessel
by A Little Lost 1
Summary: Michael has found a way around using Dean as his Vessel. The only problem is, the new one might be more stubborn than the old. Than again, when has the Fullmetal Alchemist ever made things easy?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, A Little Lost 1 here. This is the first time I've posted on this site in a while, but I really like this crossover and think it needs more love. I hope you ll review and send me ideas. Hope you enjoy the prologue.**

The world shook and shuddered as the men appeared in the building and the standoff that had been taking place in front of them stopped as well. The men blinked and stared around wildly, eyes locking on the odd group in front of them.

"Who the hell…"The blonde whose standoff had been interrupted stared in confusion at the four men who had appeared in a brilliant white light moments before he had been gearing up to fight the ones that had killed the Slicer brothers.

"Which one is it?" The tall male with the deteriorating face asked, eyes locked on Ed.

"The short one." Answered the man on the far left.

"Who the hell are you calling short, Asshole!" Edward hissed, stepping slowly away from the wall in a casual gesture which also put him from farther away from the Palm Tree and bitch.

Palm Tree glanced at Ed with surprise, "Pipsqueak must be really hurt if he's not yelling at someone calling him short."

The short teen bared his teeth and the men on the other side of the room were surprised at the ferocity with which his brilliantly golden eyes shone. Two of them were even contemplating whether or not he was human.

"Fuck off," He growled dangerously, "Who the fuck are you anyway, killing the Slicer brothers."

"Is Pipsqueak your name, than, boy?" The man to the far left spoke again, prompting the group of three opposite to the interrupters to stare at him incredulously.

"Are you a fucking idiot?" Ed snorted, trying to cover his weakness as his vision blurred and the hand clutched to his stab wound tightened slightly.

The man standing next to Far Left, as Ed had dubbed him, laughed aloud and the Moose next to him glanced at the men on either side of them nervously. Far Left's face tightened and Gangrene's eyes shone with amusement and realization. Throughout this, Ed was inching his way slightly in front of Palm Tree and Bitch.

"What is your name, then?" Far Left asked tightly.

Ed's eyes shone in challenge, "I believe I asked you first."

Gangrene smiled and Ed understood on an instinctual level the danger that lurked behind those pearly white teeth. These instincts had saved the Alchemist's life on many an occasion and he began to reconsider his plan when he saw the danger in eyes that were chilled to the soul.

But he didn't have any choice and when he noticed his opening, he took it by driving his leg backward into Palm Tree's stomach, sending him flying, and running at the other group in a zig zag pattern to avoid the spear like appendages of Bitch woman. He didn't know what bitch and Palm Tree wanted with him, but he would take his chances with running toward the exit.

"Run!", He yelped at the startled group as he passed them and the entire building shook with an explosion.

His vision blurred as he ran with every bit of strength he had left in his failing body. He couldn't die here in this place. He had a job to do, a brother to save. This thought sent adrenaline rushing back through him and the temporary burst of strength gave him everything he needed to run just a little bit faster than the mysterious men behind him.

"Kid's fast!" A new voice spoke behind him and his hands clenched slightly at the name, but he didn't dare to turn back to curse at the one who had spoken. He couldn't die here.

The building shook all around them and debris started to hinder progress. Edward glanced to his hands in frustration. Fuck, he couldn't use alchemy because only one of his arms worked. If a piece of debris fell and blocked their way, they would be dead.

Suddenly, the blood loss caught up to him and his steps faltered as his strength left him. His body collapsed and he lay face down on the ground, consciousness wavering uncertainly and heart beat slowing. Feet skidded to a stop around him as he struggled to sit up again through the pain and dizziness. He couldn't die here.

"Hey, are you OK?" The newest voice was gentle, reminding him somehow of Al.

Ed chose not to speak, because it was an obvious answer considering the amount of blood covering him. Instead, he slowly sat up and struggled to stand. He got his legs under him, but fell back to his knees shortly afterward.

"Dammit, we don't have time for this!" Suddenly strong arms had the short boy in a bridal style hold and they were running again.

Ed's face scrunched in pain at the jostling of his wounds, but he took this time to examine the man carrying him. Green eyes, the shortest of his group, and when the man glanced down at him, he saw it. He was scarred and scared and oh so tired, but he was still moving. This man was the epitome of humanity and Ed felt the beginnings of respect stir in him.

"Which way, kid?", Green Eyes asked.

Ed examined their surroundings and relief flooded through him. "We should be nearing the exit to the right."

The group took the next hall way and sure enough, the exit was straight ahead. They heard a slight commotion outside as they neared the doors and Ed recognized the sound of his brother's voice.

"Brother's still in there!" The desperate rings in his voice made Ed wince.

"The Major is?!" The startled voice of Ltn. Ross reached his ears and he swore. _I guess they know we snuck out now._

Bright moon light blinded them as they burst through the doors and Ed smiled to it in greeting. This wasn't the first time he had run from a collapsing building, but it was the first time he'd felt like he was still there when he'd gotten out.

"Brother!" The arms carrying him tensed as Al's red glowing eyes peered at them from the dusty light and Ed gave a mental shrug. The fear was usually there the first time someone saw Al.

The collapsing building behind them reminded Ed of where they were and he scowled at his fool of a brother.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" He yelled at his brother and Ross, "Run!"

Even though the yell took it out of him, it reminded everyone else of where they currently were. He grimaced as the man holding him took off again and ran past a relieved Al. The clanking footsteps of Al's armor let Ed know his younger brother had snapped out of his shock and begun to follow them.

"What happened, Brother," Al's young sounding voice pierced through the descending fog in his brain, "Are you hurt?"

'"I'll be fine once I get to a hospital."

"A hospital!"

"It's only a stab wound."

"Brother!"

"Honestly," Ed's voice faded and his head lolled back, "It's only a little blood…"

The last thing he heard before he passed out was Al's voice.

"Brother!"


	2. Phone Call

Waking up was not a pleasant experience and Ed had found that when you woke up feeling like shit, you were usually in a hospital. Practice kept him from moving or making a sound when he woke up and it served him well in this instance. Voices came into focus out of their blur the longer he listened.

"Are you telling me that you came from another world?"

"Yes."

"And that you are an angel and you are the devil and these two are your vessels, but they won't accept it so you came looking for another vessel by using your current vessel and you found this kid."

"Yes."

"And you want me to let you take him to another world and inhabit his body for some important reason you refuse to tell me."

"Yes."

There was silence on both sides for a moment and than an incredulous laugh. "Fullmetal."

Ed opened his eyes at Mustang's address, "Colonel Bastard."

"What the were you thinking." Mustang was furious, that much was obvious, but there was something more in his eyes.

"Mustang, were you worried about me?" Ed's voice mocked him, and he exaggerated it in the hope that it would cause the older man to leave him be.

His eyes darkened in his rage and he stalked closer to Ed's hospital bed, "You little brat."

The younger Alchemist observed him with trepidation before he sighed, eyes shooting off to rest in a corner.

"The Stone is made with human lives." Ed fisted one hand and brought it to rest over his eyes as the frustration he had experienced that day came back to him.

Mustang froze in shock and then bowed his head to stare at his subordinate, "So the fifth laboratory…"

"Was using death row prisoners to make stones." He growled out, hand pulling the sheets beneath him tight.

"I expect a full report when you are recovered."

Ed's eyes caught on their audience as Mustang turned away from him and his eye brows pulled together.

"What are you four doing here?"

Far Left opened his mouth to answer, but Mustang cut him off.

"They're leaving now. You need to focus on recovering." His stern eyes kept the men from arguing despite their obvious desire to speak to Fullmetal.

Mustang walked to the door and opened it, staring hard at the men, who shuffled unhappily out soon after.

"Fullmetal, if you get your ass out of that bed, I will court martial you," Mustang hissed, staring hard, " I'[m serious this time. Do you understand?"

Ed raised his working hand and saluted Mustang with his middle finger raised. The man snorted slightly and shut the door. Ed's head hit his pillow and he sighed. A glance at his thankfully covered metal arm had him sighing again and covering his eyes with his good arm.

"I guess I have a call to make." He spoke aloud to the empty room.

Ed checked his bandages and tested the pain that sitting up would cause him. Deciding he could handle it, Ed slowly pulled himself out of bed and limped to the door. He opened it slightly to peer outside and found not only were Ross and Brosh there, but Far Left and Green Eyes as well. He sighed and opened the door fully, where he was met by 2nd ltn. Ross' hard stare.

Ed held his working hand up in surrender, "I just need to make a call to my mechanic he said, tapping his arm meaningfully.

"I'm afraid we will have to accompany you, Sir." Ross said curtly and Ed caught undertones of relief as well as anger in her voice.

"That's fine." Ed sighed and glanced at the two older men with a raised eye brow.

Green eyes shrugged as he levied himself off the wall, Far Left following suit with creepily intense eyes staring at Ed. The State Alchemist grunted and began to trudge in the direction of the hospital phone, hair falling in his face due to it's position outside of his braid.

"How do you know which way to go, Kid?" Green Eyes' now familiar voice commented as he stepped up beside Ed, making the boy wince at their height difference.

"I have a sixth sense."

Green Eyes snorted and looked down at Ed in something like wonder. The young Alchemist ignored the strange behavior in turn for grabbing the hospital phone and taking a deep breath before dialing.

"Hello? You've reached the Rockbells, specializing in prosthetics and orthotics." Winry's cheery voice floated out of the phone and Ed saw the two stranger's eyebrows rise at the word prosthetics.

"Hey Winry, its Ed."

"Ed?" Her surprise irked the young boy slightly, but it was understandable," It's rare for you to call."

"U-umm." Ed's voice was hesitant and he kicked his feet slightly from their position hovering above the ground slightly, "This is extremely difficult for me to say, but do you mind taking a trip to Central for a little maintenance?"

Ed was once again thankful for the long-sleeved hospital clothes that hid his prosthetic from the eerily staring strangers. There were only so many questions he could handle in the space of a day.

"Trip?"

"It's my right arm. My fingers move, but I can't lift my arm at all." She muttered so the others couldn't hear.

There was a brief silence from the phone before Winry's slightly despairing voice came over through the phone, "So it was no good after all."

"Huh?"

"No, no, it's nothing." Winry brushed the strange words aside, "Did you do something before your arm stopped moving?"

Ed cringed and his face crumpled, "I was in an all-out brawl."

The effect was immediate.

"AGAIN! QUIT USING MY AUTOMAIL FOR THINGS LIKE THAT!" There was no stopping Winry's loud voice from floating through the receiver as Ed wrenched the phone away from his ear and stared at it apprehensively.

After a moment of silence, Ed brought it slowly back to him and spoke hesitantly, "H-hello? M-Miss Winry?"

"I guess there's no helping it," Winry sighed, "Where's Central?"

Ed smiled and after he was through explaining, Winry hung up with few words. She was angry, but Ed knew that it would be ok. Then again, he hadn't told her he was in the hospital yet. The small boy stood and remembered his audience only when Brosh spoke.

"So is she your girlfriend?"

A blush stained Ed's cheeks as he forewent the slow stand to leap up and shout "Who's my girlfriend?!" in reflex. Which caused him to reopen his wound and to bleed. Which made Ross freak out and push him into a wheelchair that she pulled out of nowhere.

And so the strangers once again followed the group back to Fullmetal's room. The frustration was mounting in them. The boy was still a mystery and they didn't even know his real name, only his title. The Fullmetal Alchemist.

Whatever that meant.


	3. Slaps and Titles

"So why was calling your mechanic so urgent?" Michael questioned the boy as he moved hospital food around his plate.

The small boy's silence had him infuriated once more. Dean's hand on his shoulder stopped him, _once again_ , from telling the _brat_ exactly _who_ it was he was _ignoring._ First, the _archangel_ had been pushed around by this little boy's apparent guardian, than he had been completely ignored in his questioning for the last 30 minutes in favor of a measly lunch tray. This was one of the most humiliating experiences of his very long life.

Currently, the three were alone in the room together and while this would have been an excellent opportunity to explain to the boy his lot in life, Dean stopped him every time he began. And getting information from the silent boy was impossible. And Michael was very close to smiting the small body _now._

A knock on the door drew the rooms' occupants attention swiftly and the two military personnel from before marched swiftly into the room and to the strange boy's bed.

"Ah," Fullmetal said upon seeing them, "What happened to Research Laboratory five?"

The male with the blonde hair responded, looking straight ahead, "About that…"

The woman finished, "It was blown up by someone and has been completely destroyed."

The boy slapped his forehead and yelled suddenly, "Dammit! It's all gone?!"

"I was so close to the truth, too." Fullmetal finished in a calmer voice, after a wince, though it was no less agitated, "I can't be sitting in a hospital like this!"

Michael glared at Dean as the man nodded like he understood the feeling. The archangel had a sinking feeling that the boy was extremely similar to Winchester. If that was the case, than the dimension jumping may have been for naught. As Michael glared, he caught sight of the military personnel exchanging glances with each other.

Both of them nodded at one another and snapped to attention.

"Mr. Fullmetal Alchemist!" They exclaimed in unison, "We apologize for the rudeness in advance!"

As the brat faced them and "Huh'ed", the black haired woman's hand came swinging out and slapped the boy across the face. Dean and Michael flinched back and their eyes widened in surprise. The teenager swayed back and forth in surprise and the man winced.

The woman, who had been the picture of a polite and detrimental soldier before, now yelled in passion at the boy, "Doing whatever you wanted! If things had gone badly, you would have died!"

The golden boy's shocked face watched the woman, "Instead of trying to do everything yourselves, rely on others around you!"

The woman glared for a moment longer at the boy, who had turned his head slightly in thought, before her eyes softened slightly, "It wouldn't hurt to rely on your elders, don't you think?"

There was a brief moment of contemplative silence in which Dean and Michael studied the boy, forgotten observers in the drama playing out in front of them. Suddenly the two militants snapped to attention, causing the boy to stare slightly in confusion.

"That is all!" They shouted, once again in unison, "Please forgive our rude language and violence toward a higher ranking officer, Sir!"

Dean and Michael looked at each other again. They didn't think a fourteen year old boy being higher ranking in a military than those twice their age was normal.

Fullmetal's face was surprised a moment longer, before he looked down. Michael took the boy in and noticed that this was perhaps the first time the boy had looked his age.

"N-no," Fullmetal said, "My fault."

The two refused to adopt a more relaxed position and the woman spoke again, "Punishment? For the slap, Sir?"

The boy looked up in surprise, "No! I wouldn't dream of it!"

The hospitalized boy shook his head as the militants collapsed slightly in relief, "Why do you two always act so formal with me, anyway?

"Because being a state alchemist is equivalent to being a Major in the army, "The woman explained.

Dean stepped on Michael's foot once again when the archangel opened his mouth to question. What was a state alchemist? What was alchemy in this world? Why was the boy even in the military?

"I didn't get my state certification for something like that." Fullmetal said and than lowered his eyes, "And you two don't have to be so formal with me, either."

Michael had had enough and this time not even Dean's urgent hand on his arm could stop him as he stepped closer to the scene.

"Just what is a state alchemist?"

The other occupants jumped at the reminder that the two were still in the room and The golden boy's face burned in embarrassment. He then proceeded to ignore them as usual, which Michael was expecting. Unfortunately for the studiously silent boy, his companions were not as unwilling to give information to perfect strangers.

"You two must be foreigners if you don't know what a state alchemist is." The blonde haired male spoke in amazement.

The boy on the bed sighed and seemed to give up on his withholding information game as the blonde continued.

"A state alchemist is an alchemist certified and funded by the state to do research and they are occasionally called out to battle…" The man trailed off to stare uncertainly at the blonde.

The boy snorted and turned to face the two men. Brilliant golden eyes stared hard at them and for the first time in his long life, Michael was shaken to the bones by the eyes of a human.

"State alchemists are military dogs." The boy's voice was compelling and Michael couldn't look away from eyes that shone with emotion the archangel was hopeless to understand, "That's what the People call us, anyway."

"I don't know what you know of Alchemy, but State Alchemists are the best of the best." The boy continued with a sardonic twist of his mouth, "They say a State Alchemist is worth hundreds of soldiers in a battlefield. They are weapons of mass destruction. Human weapons"

The boy swung his legs to stand in front of them, never breaking eye contact with the two much taller men. It felt like all the oxygen in the room was being sucked into the boy to fuel the fire that raged in his eyes and throughout his soul as he drew himself up to stand at his full height of 4'11. Michael and Dean stared in amazement at this boy-barefoot, clad in hospital clothes, injured, and half their height- standing before them with burning eyes.

"I don't know what you want from me or why you saved my life," The Alchemist's voice was filled with determination, "But I may as well introduce myself. I am the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric."


End file.
